Episode 69
The seventeenth episode of Hetalia: World Series (sixty-ninth in total for Hetalia) was broadcast on July 16, 2010. It adapts Lazy Japan's Anger from Comic Diary 10 (reprinted in the second volume of the published manga) and Running Away with Su-san from the Extra Stories. Plot Summary Lazy Japan's Anger Greece wonders if it's really that hard for Japan to get angry, though Japan insists that he had in fact been angry. Greece suggests that he try thinking of times that he wasted money to get mad. At first, Japan finds it hard to think of times he wasted money, though a memory of the United Nations ordering him to pay repair fees and a memory of a panda flash by. Suddenly, he recalls the price of eggs going up 60 yen, and furious puffs of smoke begin to emit from his head. Elsewhere, Turkey wonders why Greece is calling him on the phone and asking for his camera, but finds out that Japan became angry. He insists that Greece send him a copy of the picture and to tag him in the picture of facebook. In the last shot, Greece and Japan sit on the hill. Japan mentions mikan oranges, but Greece has no clue what he means by it. Running Away with Su-san Finland narrates that he and Sweden used to live with Denmark. However, Denmark was stubborn and didn't like to listen to others, so Sweden became very rebellious and fled; Finland adds that he tagged along. The two sit out in the wilderness, and Finland wonders what they'll do next. He mentions that, though he enjoys the freedom, he's scared of being surrounded by stronger nations and that he feels anxious. He hastily corrects himself by adding that he didn't mean Sweden made him feel anxious; Finland then suggests that they sleep, to which Sweden agrees. After shutting his eyes, Finland thinks about how he's scared and nervous when he's around Sweden. Eventually, Finland supposes that Sweden isn't that bad; but when he opens his eyes, he sees Sweden lying next to him and becomes terrified by his stare. He nervously brings up the subject of the moon and the cold, though Sweden's brief responses and impassive expression only intimidate him more. Finland decides that it'll be impossible to live with Sweden and wonders if he should run off by himself. But this thought is cut off as Sweden scoots closer, wraps his arms around, and shares his blanket with Finland. When Sweden asks if he's warm, Finland responds that he's scared. The narrator says Finland figured that Sweden wasn't bad after all and that it was simply a difficulty with communication. She also says that he found himself doubting and questioning this idea repeatedly. In the background, Finland laughs nervously while Sweden continues to stare at him. Character Appearances *Japan *Greece *United Nations *Turkey *Sweden *Finland *Denmark (non-speaking cameo) *Poland (non-speaking cameo, Finland's thoughts) *Lithuania (non-speaking cameo, Finland's thoughts) *Russia (non-speaking cameo, Finland's thoughts) Voice Cast *Narrator: Yuki Kaida *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *Greece: Atsushi Kousaka *Turkey: Takahiro Fujimoto *Sweden: Keikou Sakai *Finland: Takahiro Mizushima English Dub Cast *Narrator: Jamie Marchi *Japan: Christopher Bevins *Greece: Vic Mignogna *Turkey: Kent Williams *Sweden: Robert McCollum *Finland: Clint Bickham Trivia *This episodes marks a full formal debut for Sweden, after a long absence in the anime following his one-liner cameo in Episode 14. He was originally intended to appear in a segment in Episode 33, but it was scrapped for time purposes. *Though he first appeared with brown hair and eyes in Episode 01 and is shown that way in the ending sequence, his colors were corrected with this episode to give him blond hair and blue eyes (although still slightly different from his manga colors). *The ending sequence is slightly altered again, to feature Russia in the close up shot of the Allies. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes